The Lone Wanderer
by The Failing Shadow
Summary: Orphaned at a young age, Uzumaki Naruto struggles to survive in the Monster Hunter World, seeking his purpose in life, traveling far and wide, from towers to deserts to even forests in the hills. Gaining weird friends as allies in the form of: Hunters, Felines, Wyverns, and even Elder Dragons. Just where will his journey lead to?


Summary: Orphaned at a young age, Uzumaki Naruto struggles to survive in the Monster Hunter World, seeking his purpose in life, traveling far and wide, from towers to deserts to even forests in the hills. Gaining weird friends as allies in the form of: Hunters, Felines, Wyverns, and even Elder Dragons. Just where will his journey lead to?

.

.

.

Genre contains the following:

Suspense/Drama/Adventure/Humor/Family/Hurt/Comfort /Romance/Semi-Humor/Dark/Heroic

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kishimoto's Naruto or Capcom's Monster Hunter Franchise.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Hunter's Beginning

* * *

Slash, evade, evade, sheathe, run, drink potion, run, unsheathe, slash, repeat.

.

Yup, just the ordinary life of an ordinary monster hunter.

.

But, for for the young lone wanderer named Naruto, he didn't care for such tactics, he always emphasized on the unorthodox or unpredictable maneuvers that no other hunter would even think of.

Running off a cliff, a ruby colored rathalos straight behind your heels, diving in the air, with an angry Rathalos, then proceeding to stab the air-born-creature in the air.

After 3 stabs in the head, Naruto stood directly on top of it's enemy in mid - air, his blade pointed downwards, feet pressed against the swords hilt, and just as his big-headed enemy reached the floor the pitfall trap initiated much to his pleasure, while at the same time his blade with the force of momentum proceeded to lodge itself directly into the creature's back.

The Ruby Rathalos screamed and screeched at the small enemy he was currently facing, for several seconds he would thrash trying to dislodge the puny hunter, well Wanderer per say. to no avail.

As the Rathalos continued it's useless endeavor to free itself, it soon became weak and slowly it's life was being drained away by the sword impaled into it's body.

As the Rathalos slacked, Naruto took his blade out of the creature's body sheathing his sword back to his body.

.

Yup, just an ordinary day for Uzumaki Naruto, the Lone Wanderer.

.

Of course that's just one o_ther_ way to kill a creature, another devious plan he concocted during his travels; happened when he was quite young, a 5 year old lad at the time. In the forest and hills up in the wyvern's nest.

.

=====**13 years ago within the very same Forest and Hills**====

The nest which was filled with many bones ranging from velociprey, to Rathian, Rathalos, or even the Yian Kut - Ku.

.

However on this bright sunny day within the Wyvern's next lay a pink Rathian and an azure Rathalos within..

Needless to say it was mating season for the two, and so of course nature shall take it's place.

Yet, Nature did not find it's place on that day, nay far from it. It found a young boy Naruto at the age of 5, who absentmindedly decided to use a slingshot filled with top A-Grade Dung from a Popo.

At the time Naruto didn't know that Rathian and Rathalos were extremely dangerous, and even more so as a child against him. But of course Naruto had no parents and was forced to fend for himself alone within the world of Monsters and hunters alike.

Now, poised at the ready, his rugged young body of a child uses his right hand and pulls the string with the Dung filled bomb inside of it, aims at a Rathalos sexual organ to the outside.

.

ZING!

.

The Dung-Filled bomb goes through the air and hits it's mark dead center!

At times like these, the events that unfolded were forever etched into Naruto's memories as one of the most satisfying and hilarious moments he had ever encountered in his life.

One, the Rathalos tried to figure out what was this itch he couldn't quite scratch upon.

Two, The Rathian being it's mate decided to help her mate, and help him through his troubles, no soon there after she spotted dung on her mate's sexual organ that was supposed to grant her their future hatchlings!

Three, the Azure Rathalos tried to communicate with his mate and discover what the problem was at hand! err claw. To his bewilderment she only bowed her head and told him that they cannot procreate to make hatchlings and thus must seek another mate.

The young boy that was already hiding and seeing if his work sparked any interest continued to watch with great interest between the two's interactions.

During that time he noticed the Rathalos start to communicate, to Naruto it sounded like this.

"What's wrong dear?" The Azure Rathalos asked.

"Oh, well honey you have err, some dung in your errr place where it would allow me to create hatchlings for us. I would like not to do such a thing when you are _unclean_ and if my knowledge serves to correct me right, it's already infected." The pink Rathian said as a matter of fact.

"Also, I think i'll just find another mate, to receive my hatchlings perhaps a Silver breed or a normal Red one shall suffice, I'm sorry this had to occur to you, even when we just met."

"I wish you luck in the future, and remember to rule the skies proudly." The Pink Rathian concluded.

And with that said, she moved to the center of the nest, cast a sorry glance to her ex-mate once more and flapped her wings, flying out of the nest in search for another suitable mate.

To be dumbfounded, or absolutely speechless would be an understatement to the Azure Rathalos, he was down-right flabbergasted by what his ex-mate said!

I mean come on! we they spent a lot of time together so much that this was the day they were gonna decide to pro-create! And I've gifted her so many popo meat, flaunted my skills like a proud mate, and even had the audacity to actually bring her stuff for her own pleasure!

This was ludicrous! ridiculous! and dare I say quite pathetic!

To reject him because he had dung _there..._ and even had the knowledge to know it was infected! and leaving thereafter!

Soon he became enraged and roared loudly to the hole on top of the skies.

To Naruto it looked as if the Rathalos said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With it's head held high and the dung _still_ placed at his organ where the young child shot at.

It was so hilarious to see a young Rathalos actually be in pain, brought that the young child to the rocky floor laughing childishly trying to hold his stomach from bursting.

His pleasure would soon be kept short when out of the blue the Rathalos started to question how there was dung in the first place?

He was sure there was absolutely any Dung in his life, and especially when he had to go somewhere private and excrement some unneeded materials. It was after some minutes of possible explanations that led him to a most logically conclusion that someone set him up!

At the notion the Azure started to frantically search for the perpetrator that dare kill his chanced to see his own hatchlings come forth.

Unbeknownst to Naruto who was still laughing his ass off to the play he had just enacted, leaving a Rathalos hurt. He failed to see the the same Rathalos inch closer and closer to him and he was directly above him.

In the world of Monster Hunters there were Hunters who killed many animals and wyverns even if they were just a baby, the same rule applied to the animals and wyverns.

So when the enraged Rathalos crept upon the oblivious child, he had long decided to rip each of it's limbs apart and throw him in a pile of Dung to die.

However, just before the Rathalos could even rip one of the boy's limbs off the child actually rolled away from him, directly under him and realized he needed that dung to fend off any monsters that may come his path during the nights he stayed alone.

And so Naruto rolled under the still enraged Rathalos, swiping the remaining dung off it's poor infected organ, and put it within his trusty bag made of leaves.

He then proceeded to run out of the nest still laughing within in his own mind, as he replayed the events that transpired.

Little did he know that the Rathalos was quite fed up with the child continuing to out-smart him one of the Kings of the Skies! no it shall not end this way, today shall by my victory to be triumphant!

And with that those thoughts the Rathalos found the boy already out of the nest and charged after him roaring all the same.

Outside the Forest and hills, where the nest was, young Naruto was happily running still ecstatic of what had just transpired and was just about to climb down the vines and head back home.

For the Rathalos he continued to charge after the young child who ruined his life to procreate with his mate, the one child that made one of his supposedly satisfying days of making hatchlings with his soon-to-be-mate, were utterly dashed when the said boy obliterated those future thoughts.

Hatred could be felt now if any animal that saw the enraged Rathalos charge at the boy, and yet just before he reached him...

He tripped and his whole body tumbled forward.

Unable to stop the momentum sprung forth by that accursed rock, the Rathalos tried to stop to no avail, even when his prey was just in sight!

Naruto _still _oblivious to the killer intent and large creature of the Rathalos that just was about to hit him, positioned his body down the vine.

During these seconds were perhaps in Naruto's mind one he would surely redo just for the laughs.

The Azure Rathalos, a creature of terrifying proportions and blue scales outfitted on his body, in his prime no less, with err the infested organ fell from the cliff just after the boy dissapeared from his sight.

The Rathalos tumbled through the air, not enough to spread out his wings to stop the curse of gravity and momentum as well as a lack of any wind. For it was already the summer.

When Naruto landed on the rocky surface a few seconds later, _still _remembering what event he had just unleashed, he heard a terrifying scream that tore through the air.

Weird, I wonder what was that?

Naruto, out of pure curiosity and happened to hear the disturbance down below and slowly crawled near the edge to see what exactly had occurred.

As he looked below he saw a creature filled with brown texture all over it;s body, it's wings and body where filled with brown sticky stuff.

To Naruto it looked like a creature trying to escape, but couldn't because of the Dung filled in it, almost like quick sand!

On the other side down below just before the Rathalos came crashing down were four hunters old legends in the Monster Hunter world, they decided to do one more quest to sate their memory with an ever lasting memory.

All of them were filled with great swords, each to his own sword that were very powerful, and very destructive. Each blade had been filled with the most upgrades they're village could outfit them with.

They're plan was to tackle the Pink blossom and Blue sky quest, and after they're carvings with the two creatures have a toast to the last quest they all undertook as friends, comrades, and brothers.

The plan of the Old hunters were to place a trap near the base of the cliffs fill it with pitfalls and shock traps, then hide it with dung from the Popo's.

The plan was so wicked and down-right ridiculous that it was sure to work and hilarious to each of the Hunter's credit.

The only matter was to find out the lucky bai- errr guy to walk straight into the nest and lure the two of them in the trap.

They couldn't figure out how to solve this dilemma so they all decided to do rock-paper-scissors to oust the poor soul.

It took them hours to just set everything and 1 more hour still doing the rock-paper-scissors battle with each having no luck whatsoever in finding a winner or a loser.

But, sheer dumb luck and pure coincidence shined upon the aging hunters when lo and behold an Azure Rathalos came crashing down into the pit-fall/Dung disguise.

During the game they were _still _ they had noticed the wyvern land coincidentally into one of the dung filled traps and was thrashing about trying to escape.

And so as Naruto was laughing still on one of the ledges up top, he failed to notice the shrieks the poor Rathalos was making now covered in one of his enemies tools no less, and more infected and soon to-be-dead and carved.

The Old hunters that had been blessed with this coincidence all unsheathed they're massive great swords and charged the fallen wyvern, all of which the hunters were glowing a red crimson aura and after 3 seconds slammed their swords simultaneously upon the poor wyvern essentially knocking him out with the four massive blasts and effectively killing him.

Hold on, the quest was Pink blossom and Blue sky, and all the aging hunters had killed one of them so where was the other one?

-Before Naruto arrived at the Wyvern Nest-

Just as the Pink Rathian left the nest, she had tried finding for another suitable mate, of course this area should be filled with any potential mates out there because she couldn't find the time to travel to another location. She had flown through the skies seeking her new-mate-to-be. To only find in her dismay couples already taking areas around the Forest and Hills and already procreating!

Each and everywhere she looked she found each couple had taken a spot and already started to procreate!, for some time she scoured each area seeking her mate-to-be and procreating as well, to find no luck, each couple had already started, and there was no one out there that was for her. Except the one she had just rejected.

With her heart filled with sorrow and regret, she decided to swallow her pride at starting to have hatchlings that were not mutated by dung and decided this was her only chance.

And with her renewed goal in mind she flew back to the nest, ready to beg for her ex-mate/soon-to-be-mate back in her wings. She didn't care that she would probably be infected with abnormal hatchlings, or have unsatisfactory sex.

As she landed she noticed her ex-mate was enraged and chasing after someone.

Curious as to what happened that could make her ex-mate occur in such a way she silently, well not so silently since the bones underneath her were being crushed by her weight followed her azure-ex-mate. And saw he was about to fall.

Being the good-natured creature she was, and possessive of her mate, she tried to chase after him.

Only to fail miserably by tripping on the same rock the Azure Rathalos just tripped on, and tumbled forward and off the cliff as well.

.

-Back to the present-

.

Now to answer the ageing hunters thoughts and fulfill they're last quest together before retiring they saw _another_ wyvern. this time pink, falling after the Rathalos into by pure coincidence another pit-fall/dung-disguise trap!.

Luck seemed to occur for the long time veteran hunters as they once again did the same tactic as they did to the previous deceased Rathalos before, and charged their Great Swords and struck the wyvern on the head. Essentially killing it as well.

Now wiping the sweat off the forehead, each hunter looked upon the deceased creatures with a sense of bewilderment as to how blessed they were to be able to finish they're quest without going through any difficulty or serious harm, finishing it with ease, with no lives lost, and be treated with a sight to tell the village back at home.

Back to Naruto, after some time he wiped some tears of his eyes and started his trek back home, content, with a smile on his face of what he had accomplished and coincidentally occurred.

=====**Behind the bushes, 5 meters away from where Naruto ****once stood**=====

From his retreating figure a few yards back was a girl the very same age looking at him and what had just happened as a result of his actions. She looked upon his back then looked down below seeing as to why he was in such a laughter.

As she too crawled her way to the ledge where _he_ once stood upon she found an abnormal sight to behold to creatures bathed in dung and lifeless with 4 hunters gathered laughing, and throwing a bro-fist in the air.

Just the sight of the two most deadliest creatures covered in dung, brought the same laughter that had just occurred within the young child that led to the deadly duo's inevitable downfall.

She would have to keep watch over him for the days, months, perhaps even years to come...

For now she would bide her time, yes he would be a perfect mate for her.

=====**Naruto's Hideout**=====

As the night that befell the young lad Naruto, he began to take out a small book, a small parchment, from where he had collected lying on the grounds of the Forest and Hills. To Naruto it seemed like a peculiar object that he _needed_ to have. And so he took it with him after the humorous death of both the Pink Rathian and Azure Rathalos.

Here is where he shall write his thoughts, for Naruto isn't a man of many words, abandoned at such a young age, he kept the young journal with him to write his thoughts, his musings of his life so far.

Surely, an outsider will be mistaken as to why such a troublesome boy like Naruto would even fathom to have a journal. But alas behind that facade is only a mask, a mask to hide his true emotions.

With only the tools and clothes behind his back, he brought out a quill and proceeded to write in his journal of what he thought of his life so far, his journey, his musing, etc.

_Day 1_

_Never realized I could have some fun with some dragons, they were blue and pink, they seemed like a couple. Ah, I wonder if I can continue these fun times. _

_I wish they can last forever. _

_I wish I wasn't alone anymore._

_Why am I alone?_

_Gah, can't think about this much, have to play around some more, yes that's the only way._

_Hmm, wonder what should I eat for dinner? Ooooooohhh how about some of those yellow fish i see in the water? eh maybe I can't eat them... _

_eh, oh well, best leave now, got work to do now. and more fun stuff to do._

Closing his journal, Naruto decided to stop writing in order to stop the incoming depression that would come soon.

And with that, Naruto the young lad, brought his blanket he had found at a nearby hunter's hideout, now he uses it constantly whenever he sleeps. Quite useful to say the least. The fabric although not genuine and overtly special was durable and silver much to his secret liking.

And so Naruto departed from reality and slept...

.

.

.

=====**?**=====

.

_Naruto was groggily opening his eyes. Tired from his earlier experience with the twin monsters, as amusing as that encounter was. He looked around his surroundings to find an open green plain, nothing in the north, south, east, and west. Heck he even tried to do a 360 degree to see where the horizon ends._

Alas, nothing just an empty plain that stretched for miles and miles and miles, maybe there's something over there?

Of course, since there was nothing in the distance,

_Naruto just sat contemplating what kind of place or dream he landed upon. Of all his dreams this one was the weirdest, because his past dreams were weird... Yes... very weird..._

To explain his past dreams went in this category.

.

Part 1: _Naruto lands on an animal and proceeds to travel around the world meeting new creatures and they talk! to him! now when other monster hunters who look upon him would find it weird he was talking to someone errr something?_

Part 2: He would then converse and talk with said monster which ranged from a simple Yian Kut-Ku or to the infamous Nargacuga.

Part 3: He would leave said dream with a smile on his face, he didn't care for what others thought of him, because he had friends, ergo large scaly creatures that bore no harm to him even when he was dressed in his attire.

As you can see it's quite baffling as to the green plain he see's before him without said monster to talk to, quite puzzling and to

_Naruto it was very unsettling. However he was unperturbed by it and only put on his mask and just laugh it up conceding it to just plain luck or coincidence he finally happened to come across a dream that is peculiar._

And yet, within his heart deep within the tresses of his mind and body that sliver of doubt lingered there, what if this wasn't a dream?

Yes, it could be a dream and yes it couldn't be a dream, so then what the hell was it? The doubt fostered there while

_Naruto finally laid down arms behind his head gazing at the blue sky._

Slowly, his eyes started drooping, as though a hidden sleep spell enveloped him, his eyelids started going lower and lower until both were were fully closed. If one were to look upon this scene they would've found a young lad sprawled out on the green plain head to the blue sky peacefully sleeping.

This was the scene that the creature gazed upon.

"What is he doing here?"

The creature knew he wasn't supposed to be here or even near this place. He just wasn't ready for the trials ahead.

_Naruto, who was still sleeping peacefully within the confounds of his mind? dream? ? whatever continued to sleep blissfully unaware of said creature's distance from him._

'Perhaps a simple roar would suffice? He is not ready yet to be here, but even so it would be shameful of me to disrupt such a peaceful expression on him. ' and with a sigh, the creature decided to just end his bliss.

ROAR!

Suddenly a roar came out of nowhere and Naruto _exited the place rather abruptly. _

_While the creature just chuckled. Thinking in it's thoughts._

'Soon we shall meet...'

.

* * *

Yup, new story but this time it's Naruto in the Monster Hunter world. In which I finally decided to publish it out now, than to let it collect dust in the Idea Corner. My other story Naruto: Can You Tell Us Your Story on Ch. 3 is still in the works.

.


End file.
